Mickey Doyle in Season 3
Mickey Doyle remains a major character in the third season. This article details their actions in each episode of the season. Resolution A Delivery Boy brings a parcel of coffee and donuts to Nucky Thompson at a boardwalk flop house. His men have captured Nate, a thief who robbed the warehouse controlled by Mickey and Manny Horvitz. Owen Sleater stands guard watchfully as Nucky questions the thief in front of the bootleggers he stole from. Nucky tells him that he is not angry at him as he was doing his job as a thief, and blames Mickey for leaving the warehouse unattended. Nate is lulled into a false sense of security and gives up the name of his wheelman. Nucky then orders Manny to kill Nate and leaves, ignoring Nate's pleading screams. Manny shoots Nate in the head. Nucky visits the bootlegging warehouse and tasks Manny with killing the wheelman from the robbery. Manny is reluctant to leave his wife on New Year's Eve and barters for a still of his own before agreeing. That night Richard Harrow goes to Manny's house and kills him, avenging the murder of Angela. Spaghetti and Coffee Eli Thompson is released from State Prison. He is weary after serving out his sixteen month sentence for election rigging and is disappointed when Mickey arrives to collect him. Mickey gleefully informs Eli that Nucky has decreed that Eli now works for him. Eli is disgusted at the demotion and gets out of Mickey's car. Mickey talks him back into the vehicle by telling him that no-one else is coming for him. Before taking Eli home Mickey makes a stop in Tabor Heights to pay off the local sheriff, Victor Sickles, in advance of a convoy heading to Arnold Rothstein stopping in the town. Eli recognizes Sickles from his days as Atlantic County's sheriff and Sickles is dismissive of him as a disgraced lawman. Mickey finally drops Eli off at home. Eli heads to Mickey's warehouse later the next day, as Mickey is preparing Rothstein's liquor shipment. Owen arrives to give the convoy team their instructions; they will be making two stops, one in Tabor Heights to refuel and their delivery to Rothstein's people in New York. Owen offers Eli $50 to join the convoy. Eli feigns reluctance and notes that he does not have a weapon. Owen takes the hint and hands him a pistol from his waistband. The convoy stops in Tabor Heights as planned but they find the gas station deserted and the pumps locked. Owen tries to break in, looking for a key. New York gangster Gyp Rosetti emerges from the darkness with Sheriff Sickles and announces that he has bought the station and will not be supplying them. He has set up an ambush with at least a dozen armed men waiting in town. Owen turns the convoy around and stops at a nearby house to call Nucky, who does not answer. Unable to get further instructions Owen sounds out the idea of taking on Gyp's men with Eli. Eli is dubious of their guards stomach for a gun fight. They decide to head back to Atlantic City. Mickey is reluctant to disappoint Rothstein but is forced to go along with them. Bone for Tuna Nucky drives out to Tabor Heights to meet Gyp Rosetti and negotiate an end to his blockade of liquor shipments, offering a final shipment of free liquor as a goodwill gesture and a fully paid night in Atlantic City. Mickey publicly pretends that he was responsible for the murder of Manny Horvitz in order to intimidate a rural customer named Elmer into paying a higher price. One of Mickey's delivery boys listens intently to the exchange. When he drops off a crate to The Artemis Club he repeats what he heard to Richard Harrow. Gyp picks up the liquor from Mickey's warehouse the next day but is disappointed when Nucky sends Owen Sleater with his apologies. Owen delivers a good luck message from Nucky, garbling the pronunciation of the Italian "Buona Fortuna" as "Bone for Tuna". As Gyp leaves town he lets the perceived insult fester, convinced that Nucky is being sarcastic and intends him to fail. He stops in Tabor Heights to refuel and Sheriff Sickles drives out to meet him. Sickles wishes him good luck. Gyp believes he is being insulted again. He douses the lawman in gasoline and then sets him alight, burning him to death. Richard breaks into Mickey's home. When Mickey arrives with a date Richard greets them with a gun in hand. He lets the woman go and kidnaps Mickey. He brings the bootlegger to the Ritz Carlton and presents him to Nucky. He forces Mickey to state that he has lied about killing Manny. Richard lets Mickey go and truthfully takes responsibility for the crime himself. He tells Nucky that he was avenging Angela's death and that he has no similar plans to avenge Jimmy because his friend was a soldier who fought and lost. Blue Bell Boy Nucky Thompson calls for Owen Sleater while he is having sex with Katy. He summons Owen. Owen tells Katy that Nucky is in a bad mood again and she encourages him not to hurry. Nucky assembles his men at Mickey Doyle's warehouse and orders them to avoid Gyp Rosetti's blockade of Tabor Heights and use backroads through the Pine Barrens to transport liquor to New York. Mickey is dubious given that the dirt roads will be icy until the Spring and looks to Owen for clarification. Nucky is furious at his authority being challenged. He reasserts the order and ends the meeting. Eli tries to speak to Nucky about getting more responsibility and pay but Nucky tells him that merely letting him go to prison was the last favor he is willing to do him. Eli drives Mickey out to Tabor Heights to quiz the new Sheriff, Ramsey. Mickey asks what is being done about the murder of Sheriff Sickles. He assures them that he will take care of Rosetti. Satisfied, Mickey plans to go against Nucky's orders despite Eli's reservations. He gets an angry phone call from Arnold Rothstein asking for his shipment which solidifies his conviction. He tells his men not to stop for anything except fuel in Tabor Heights. Eli is unable to reach Nucky, who is trapped hiding from Prohibition Agents. Eli scouts ahead of the convoy and sees that Rosetti has Ramsey's loyalty. He tries to halt the trucks but the drivers blow past him. He is powerless as he hears the sounds of them being massacred. Nucky finally returns to Atlantic City and Eli comes to find him to tell him what has happened. See also *Mickey Doyle Season 1 *Mickey Doyle Season 2 *Season 3 References Season 3 Category:Season 3 Character Breakdowns